


Студент

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Студент

Джо-Джо Ди Дажо очень гордился тем, что был первым омегой из их села, кто окончил университет. И не просто университет, а целый биологический факультет. Да что там омеги, он вообще первый из их села, кто получил высшее образование. И не какой-нибудь сельскохозяйственный вуз – мечта местных омега-папашек, – а сразу же Институт биоинженерии и биодизайна Иоанна Павла в Риме. 

Правда, учеба оказалась весьма сложной, и времени на отдых, развлечения и прочие прелести городской жизни совсем не оставалось, а город ведь манил. Но Джо не жаловался. Ему надо было выучиться, вернуться и показать альфе – гаджет-кузнецу, что он лучше Серджио – оператора доильни. Чтобы слыть этаким умником-мудрецом, он готов был потерпеть скуку учебы. 

Ну а с третьего курса, когда студенты стали изучать мутагенез, Джо-Джо вдруг осознал: вот оно – его призвание – работать над разведением мутационных пород животных. Теперь Джо учился старательнее, взял даже дополнительные занятия по общей, ядерной и атомной физике, а также экспериментальной генетике. 

И вот пришло время выбора первой производственной практики. Джо мучительно выбирал между фермой радиоактивных хряков, которая производит свинину, школой церковно-приходских белок, в которой изучают религиозный мутагенез, и кемпинг скоростных бурундуков яйцеметателей, которые работают над функциями конечностей. Джо совсем не знал, что понравится кузнецу, но впечатление произвести очень хотелось.


End file.
